


One kiss to change the tide

by Cherrydragon26



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Goro needs all the love, Ichigo dealing with new feelings, Kokoro and Mitsuru are helpful, others not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: The changing relationship between Goro and Ichigo, after they came back to the Earth or alternatively The one kiss that changed everything between them.





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the series or characters they belong to their respective authors.

I was walking around the base and checking if all was working properly, when I heard footsteps behind me. It sounded like someone was running. I turned around hoping it's not anything serious and I saw Miku. She stopped her running to relax and catch her breath, if her panting was any indication. I came next to her and smiled at her, helping her straighten up.

"Is everything alright Miku? Why were you running?", I asked and she shook her head, a big smile growing on her face. " No, it's nothing bad. Goro is back, from his travels!", she exclaimed and took my hand starting to lead me somewhere. Her answer caught me by surprise. _So Goro is back? I should feel happy, but why do I feel more nervous than before?_

What I have felt about Goro changed when he kissed me. Before I saw him as a good friend, and a partner who always supported me and would be there to give me his opinions and advice when I needed it. I believed in him the most, and as he was the most responsible I gave him tasks I knew only he could do. And then he confessed to me. Our whole dynamic changed and I didn't know how to proceed in the future.

But with all that happened to us then, I didn't really have the time to think of it. We could continue to act around each other how we always did, and fortunately he didn't ask for more. The reason could also be because he knew I liked Hiro then.... Still the real change in our relationship happened when he kissed me, before he went on his first journey. At least that is how I see it...

So now I have to think of how do I approach him. My jumbled feelings were one of the reasons I tried to avoid him. After Hiro made me understand his feeling toward Zero Two, I was in a dump for a couple of days. I quickly had to get up on my legs, because I was the leader and my friends counted on me. Goro is the one who helped me the most. And he also helped Hiro and Zero Two to get back together.

I wasn't happy because of that, but because Hiro was, I couldn't do anything. I moved on, because I had to think of more important things. Still anytime I had a moments to myself, away from all of them, the full blow of my feelings would hit me and I cried myself to sleep almost every night. After the heartbreak I didn't really feel ready to start having any new relationship (especially not romantic).

I know a lot of time had passed since then, but I still didn't feel ready. I mean could you blame me? The only thing I knew was fighting and I thought my whole existence rode on that, nobody taught me anything about this. So to say I was surprised and overwhelmed when he kissed me is an understatement.

 _Does he expect something from me? Does he want to get his feelings returned immediately or he could wait a little bit more? Was he impatient about stuff like that?_ I know he is too nice for his own good and he has always considered my feeling on the matter, but we haven't really talked about this, so I don't know what are his feelings about it.

I don't want to hurt him more than I already did, but I am still not ready to answer him! _What do I do? What can I even do?_

While Miku pulled me across the hall, I tried to find a solution, and when I couldn't I tried to escape:" You know I just remembered something important I had to do. I will meet with Goro a bit later, I just have to do this", I tried but Miku shrugged it off and said:" Don't be stupid, Ichigo! Whatever you have to do can wait. The meeting with Goro will just take a couple of minutes and you can at least spare that much to meet with your old friend right?".

I sighed not finding any argument that can beat hers and I just settled for my impending doom. I breathed in and breathed out preparing for a fight I will probably lose. I knew it was going to hurt, but I am not going to brake. I am the leader, I have to keep appearances.

Seeing him for the first time after months, I didn't know what to think. He looked the same, but at the same time he looked completely different. Like his aura changed to one of more confidence and knowledge. The old gang gathered around him and apparently inquired about his travels.

He looked pleased to be talking about it and when Miku and I arrived he hadn't stopped telling Mitsuru his story. Goro didn't even notice us coming closer, and I thought maybe this meeting won't be as catastrophic as I thought it would. I could just use a lack of their attention and disappear into the fog as they say.

Preparing for it I felt a gaze on me and I shivered. "Hey, Ichigo, long time no see", standing before me I knew Goro saw me and there was nowhere for me to escape now. Turning around I saw his golden eyes watching me fondly and I felt my knees go weak, but I succeeded in keeping my ground.

"Hey Goro! How is it going? How have your travels been?", I asked acting nonchalantly and putting a hand on my hip. His smile grew and he laughed, quirking his eyebrow up:" I am all right. You? How have you been? My travels were really interesting I will tell you all about it, later", he answered, Zorome coming from behind him and hugging him, followed up with Futoshi.

Goro's attention was occupied with them now, and I felt left out for some reason. Giggling quietly to myself, I greeted everyone and said I have to go finish some important business I started. Waving everyone goodbye, my eyes meet with Goro's, he smiled and winked at me, making me blush.

The kiss popped in my head again and I brushed it away, telling myself I have more important things to deal with right now. Unfortunately whatever I did that day, the memory always came back and I couldn't do anything to stop it. And no matter how many times I told myself I have to think of something more important it always appeared again.

Apparently my mind thinks there is nothing more important than this memory now. Well at least there wasn't a fight, as I thought they would be, so I don't have to deal with that too. I knew this was not nice, but I hoped Goro would go away soon, so I could get back to normal and perform my duties properly.

Sighing again, I set off to the kitchen hoping they had some food to spare as I had missed lunch, while my stomach grumbled being totally oblivious to my love troubles.


	2. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's feelings become even more complicated and the party for Goro doesn't help her solve anything.

Tomorrow I also had to work during lunch hours, so when I had a little free time, I again went in the direction of the kitchen to see if they had some leftover food. Opening the door and entering in I saw someone's figure near the table so I greeted them, happy I will have some company. But my happiness didn't last long when I saw who it was.

Goro looked up and smiled at me. Searching around the kitchen I found what I wanted to eat, but unfortunately there was no one else here. "Where are the others?", I asked, taking the plate and putting it on the table. " They were here when I arrived, but they went on a break before you arrived as you can see", he answered, while I took the bread and sat opposite of him.

We ate in silence for a long time, until Goro sighed, putting his cutlery to the side and he looked straight at me. "So how have you been Ichigo? I didn't get to talk to you much yesterday, because apparently both you and I were really busy", he said. I gulped and looked away not sure what to say.

 _I was fine until you came. We have to talk about that. What do you want from me?,_ were the answers that popped into my head, however I settled with just:" I am fine. Tired and exhausted, but still living as you can see. There is always a lot of work to do around here, so at least I am not bored", I said with a nervous laugh. He seemed to relax a little and nodded.

"I see you have been keeping things together around here. That's our leader for you", he said and gave me a small smile, which made me blush a little. " It's not just me. Nana and Hachi, as only adults around here have been really helpful and resourcefull. Ikuno and Naomi are doing a great job with many discoveries and everyone else is getting the hang of farming and raising plants. It's a group effort really. I am not the sole leader anymore", I answered, feeling more comfortable with where this conversation is going.

"Actually I really wasn't the only leader before too", I said without thinking and only when I saw him looking at me weirdly I understood what I said. I blushed again, but shook it off and continued to explain what I meant:" We were actually following orders from Papa and Ape, I was just an emergency leader, the one who got the orders and made them a reality. As I said before it was a group effort where everyone made their mark and we supported each other. At least that is how I see it".

Goro didn't say anything to that, he just stared at me in silence, which made me feel really awkward. _What was he waiting for? For me to say that he was helping me the most? That I couldn't have done it without him?That he would maybe be a better leader than me?_ It was all true, but I didn't really want to accept it. And maybe that is what makes him a better person than me. I can be really selfish sometimes, I know, but I can't really do anything about it.

And then yet again I caught myself wondering why had he fallen in love with me. What made me so special to him, that he developed feelings for me? But my line of thoughts was broken with him finally speaking up:" Well, that is a nice look on things. So how have the vegetables been growing? Have you invented or discovered something new while I wasn't here?", his questions made way for a lot of better topics, and soon I found the atmosphere between us becoming so much better.

We had returned to the old days, when I could tell him everything and he would always have his own opinion on it. Well, mostly everything. I never told him about my love for Hiro, but I know he understood it much better than me. He was the most mature of all of us, that is for sure...

I don't know how long we continued talking in the kitchen, but when the cooks returned and kicked us out, we decided to part ways. "See you later Ichigo! I hope we could meet soon, so you could tell me about everything I missed out".

"Sure, I don't mind! See you later too!", I said and waved him goodbye, my mind already kicking into gear as soon as I turned the corner. Listing all I had to do today, all the bad feelings whisked away from my mind I set off more relaxed and open minded than I was yesterday.

                                                       --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We met a couple of times today and talked about various things. What was the most important is that the conversations weren't awkward and they flowed naturally, like conversations between friends should.

" So you had been debating the animals that started to appear around us now right?", Goro was in deep thought and I nodded feeling amused by the face he was making:" Yes we didn't know what we should do about them. We tried to find out about them as much as we could, and we sent out people who spied on them. In the end everything pointed out to the answer that they won't be dangerous for our well being in any shape or form"

"The most suspicious ones, say we should kill them, but the majority vote, was to just let them be and coexist with them. Some of them even suggested we should keep them as pets, because they think they are cute or something. But that didn't pass luckily".

" Well do they look cute?", Goro asked quirking his eyebrow up and I laughed at that. " I think they are, but I am not really accepting the idea of keeping them here. They are so many things we don't know about them so I feel more safe, just leaving them where they are".

"I see, so when can I see them?", he asked looking really interested." Well I don't really know. You would have to camp out for a couple of days, and even then I can't really guarantee you will see one. They are really shy and don't go out much", I said stroking my chin, acting like I am in deep thought.

"That won't really be a problem for me. I am patient and I have done that a lot of times already", Goro said and laughed. Suddenly Kokoro appeared behind Goro, walking around him and coming next to me. She bent over and whispered in my ear:" Ichigo we need you for something important. Could you please come with me?".

I was pretty confused by her actions, because I didn't understand why couldn't she just say what she had to right here. I looked over at Goro and then again at Kokoro, who wiggled impatiently. " All right, I am coming", I said and set off with Kokoro in an unknown direction. "Bye Goro! We will talk later!", I said turning over my shoulder and waving at him.

He waved me back and smiled:" Yeah, see you Ichigo!". Looking at Kokoro I wondered what was this all about, while we shoved our way through the hallway full of people.

                                                                      --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking around the hallways, and looked out of the window. It was getting darker, the night was falling and I didn't know where everyone was. It was late, but not so late. The kids were probably in bed, but I am sure others had to finish many things. So not seeing anyone around was weird and suspicious.

I adjusted my glasses and set my blond hair in place. Whatever was happening I was not informed, and that made me hurt a little. I know I haven't been here for a long time, but that does not mean it is right to pass me up when it comes to special occasions.

I suddenly heard some muffled voices from the room on the end of the hallway. I started to walk faster toward it and I also saw a flash of light. Opening the door I was covered with decorative straps and a lot of voices roared out loud:" Happy return to the base Goro!".

I jerked and looked around seeing everyone clapping and wearing celebratory clothes." What is happening?", I asked feeling dumbfounded." What do you mean by that, Goro? Of course we are having a party for your return!", Zorome shrieked and everyone started to shake hands with me and hug me.

" But why have you done something like that? And I actually came back yesterday...", I started but Futoshi stopped me, putting his hand around my shoulder:" Details, details! They are not important right now! We have thrown you a party, you should appreciate it and have fun! That is what matters right now!", he shouted and many people around him agreed.

I sighed and smiled, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I wiped them off and laughed joining everyone inside. " The party can finally start! Let's enjoy it to the fullest", Zorome shouted yet again and everyone joined him and started to mingle with each other.

                                                                          -------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing near the table with the drinks and looking around I was pretty satisfied with how this party turned out. When Kokoro came to me today and said they were throwing a party for Goro, I couldn't even imagine how hard it would be. Fortunately we succeeded preparing it in time, and also no one spilled the beans to Goro, so he could be properly surprised.

Looking over at him, I knew he loved it and enjoyed it immensely and for that I was glad. I sighed and took a glass of water, drinking it all at once. To say I was exhausted didn't even describe it. Feeling a touch on my shoulder I turned around and saw Goro standing before me. How did he come here so fast from the place he was standing I didn't know, but seeing his smile relaxed me and I moved to let him stand next to me.

I offered him a glass and he took it. " Great party isn't it?", I asked, feeling pride well up in me. "Yes it sure is. Was this your idea?", he asked looking at me from the side. " No, it wasn't. But you could say I planned everything so in a way, it is my idea", I said giggling to myself. " Well whoever had this idea, he or she made me really happy", Goro answered and I nodded, agreeing silently.

"So where did you find those things?", he asked and pointed to the group of people who played on the instruments. I giggled remembering yet again he wasn't here for a long time and answered:" They are called instruments. We found them buried in the earth, while we dug deeper. It took us months to understand what they are used for, and when we did, we had parties almost everyday".

" The time it took for some people to learn how to play them was one of the worst in my life. I couldn't get a night's sleep, with all that noise, so we voted them to stop. And thank God for that!", I exclaimed and Goro laughed, looking over at the instruments yet again with even more interest.

"Did you try to play on them too?", he asked looking sincerely interested. "No, with all the things I have to do, I didn't have time for it. Would you like to try it? I can ask one of them to give you lessons?", I said looking over at him and meeting his gaze." No, not right now, maybe some other time", he said and winked at me. I twitched and averted my gaze, returning it to the musicians.

"Would you maybe like to dance with me?", he asked and exceeded his hand toward me. I blushed, looking at his hand and then brought my gaze up to look at his face. He had a small blush on his face, but he looked straight at me, which made me feel even more uncomfortable.

I extended my hand and he pulled me closer to him, dancing to the floor. He let me set the pace, while he chose the direction where we were going. Which was a smart move, because I was looking at my feet, trying not to step on him. It's not that I didn't know how to dance, I did it before. The reason was that I was dancing with him. I didn't want to look him in the eyes, because I knew I would probably lose my balance and fall.

 _Come on Ichigo! Snap out of it! You are the leader, you have to act like one!_ , I shouted at myself and succeeded in raising my head. "Well, hello there I am glad I can finally see your beautiful eyes", Goro said and flashed me a smile. My legs clattered, but I succeeded to continue standing. We were sliding against the floor and I felt safe in his arms.

When the song finished, we stopped, I wanted to turn around and get back to the table, but unfortunately Goro had other plans. The next song soon started and he took my hand in his own, continuing to dance with me. Giving up on escaping I took his challenge on and followed his lead.

The party finished in late night hours and we all went to bed after it. Goro volunteered to follow me to my room and we talked excitedly all the way to my room. Stopping before my door I turned around and said:" Good night, Goro". "Good night to you too, Ichigo", he added and we stood awkwardly for a couple of minutes.

When I felt him coming closer to me, I jerked and shouted:" Well then, see you tomorrow!", I turned around and entered my room. I closed my door, sighing and falling on the floor. _Oh God, what do I do now? What does this all mean?_ , I asked myself. _I know what it means. Why wait? Your feelings are clear, just go and confess already,_ I answered, but I stayed sitting on the floor of my room and looked at the ceiling.

I trembled, getting up and going to bed. _Everything will be more clear tomorrow, I will think about this tomorrow_ , I concluded, while my consciousness slowly faded into nothingness....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if they learned about animals and instruments, because they didn't show them in the series. They only learned the things that they needed to fight the klaxosaur so I just went with the idea, that they didn't teach them about it. The same way they didn't know about sex.


	3. Nothing is easy as it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Goro get into a serious fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I am back again with a continuation to this story.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

For months we had played the same dance, over and over again. Both him and me were getting really tired because of it. We just had to make some sense of our relationship soon, or we would both snap. Many of our friends tried to help us, with not much results. The main problem was that I didn't know what I wanted.

_Did I want to be with him? Did I love him? Or is it just my imagination? Why do I feel so horrible, but at the same time so good when I am with him? What do I listen to: my heart or my brain? Can anyone ever help me? Can anyone show me the right path?_

And apparently he also fought with himself every time, he was with me. It's not like he didn't try, it was apparent he wanted something more from me, but I just couldn't give it to him. Being the guy he was, he didn't want to force me to make a decision, because he knew that would make me feel uncomfortable.

 Our relationship came to a stalemate and both of us avoided each other for some time. It won't solve anything I knew, but I really didn't know what else to do and he was of the same mindset apparently.

I was walking down the hallway one day, when Kokoro came up to me. She took a hold of my hand and looked me straight in the eyes. I was surprised by this, because she wasn't the kind of a person who was very intimate and this wasn't an everyday action for her.

"Ichigo, we need to talk", she said and I just nodded. She led me to her quarters which were near here. I heard laughter, giggling and shouting. Entering inside I saw Mitsuru playing with his daughter Ai. He looked up at me and then at Kokoro. I don't know how, but it seemed like he understood her completely without talking and went outside with Ai in tow.

 _Oh, no this is going to be about that._ Kokoro sat on the chair near the table and showed me to sit on the chair beside her. I gulped and did it without complaint, even though I didn't want to be here. Especially if we are going to talk about Goro and me.

I thought she was going to get into it as soon as I sit, but she didn't move or speak for some time. She just sat there and looked at me in silence. And I must say, that was even worse, than her patronizing or criticizing me.

"So Kokoro..... why did you bring me here?", I asked even though both of us knew why she did it. " This can't go on like this Ichigo. Both of you have to come to an decision already. It's not just hard for you, it's hard for us too. To watch both of you suffer so much and we can't do a thing about it".

"I am telling you now. You have to come to an understanding, you have to end it. Or it will become something much worse", she stopped and I wanted to argue, but before I could she continued:" I know this is all pretty unfamiliar to all of us. But procrastinating this decision won't do you any good. Believe me when I tell you. They erased my memories I had with Mitsuru, and when they told me I was pregnant I couldn't even remember when or how".

" I didn't really have a choice in this manner. It turned out for the best in the end, still it wasn't easy. And if Mitsuki wasn't there with me, I don't know what I would have done".

"You don't really have all the time in the world, Ichigo. Both of you are going to perish one day, so you can't carry on as you did before. Something has to change, whether it will for the best or for the worse".

"So please don't prolong this matter unnecessarily. Say what you have to say and have no regrets. Make him understand, what you want from him, okay?", Kokoro concluded and took a hold of my hand. Her eyes watered and it looked like she was going to cry.

"Okay, Kokoro I understand. Thank you for sharing this with me", I said and hugged her tight. She let out a breath, while I set of for the door. Exiting the room, I saw Mitsuru leaning on the wall and looking at me. "Where is Ai?", I asked surprised at not seeing her with him.

" I left her with Zorome and Miku. I came back to see how it went", he said and I sighed, nodding:" It went well, Kokoro told me all she wanted and I listened".

"Do you agree with her?", Mitsuru asked looking very worried. I sighed again, scratching my head slowly:" Yes, I was just thinking of going over to Goro and talking it out with him. Do you know where he is?".

"No", he answered and I said:" Ok, thank you anyway. See you later then". Walking past him and going for the main hall, where I knew I would probably find him, I was stopped by Mitsuru's voice saying:"Ichigo...".

I turned my head around and he smiled at me:" Good luck". "Thank you Mitsuru", I said and then in a spur of a moment added:" And thank Kokoro too". Mitsuru said:" I will", and I continued my journey to the main hall hoping this conversation will really end everything.

                                                           -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _What do I even say to him? That I do want to become something more, but then again not really? That I need more time? But it would be stupid to make him wait more, and as Kokoro said we don't have enough time for this. Should I refuse his feelings then?  But that also doesn't seem to be the right answer,_ I was pondering along, when I bumped into Futoshi, who was going somewhere with his girlfriend.

"Sorry, Ichigo I wasn't paying attention... Where are you rushing to?", he asked and helped me get up. "No worries Futoshi, I wasn't paying attention either. Do you know where Goro is of to? I can't find him anywhere and nobody knows where he is?", I asked hoping this skittering around will stop soon.

"Yes, I have seen him enter his room. Do you need me to escort you or.... You are looking a little pale, are you alright?", he asked, sounding worried and his girlfriend peeked over his shoulder at me. " No don't worry about me. I am alright, I don't need you to escort me, I know where he is. Thank you for worrying though", I answered and bypassed him.

"You're welcome!", he shouted and I waved at them, advancing toward Goro's room.

_Well at least we will be alone for this. That is really what I needed right now. A private conversation with Goro about our feelings. It is going to turn out great, I am sure! I would give my hand so I could not do this. But then again, if not now, it would have happened at one point. Maybe even tomorrow._

Coming before his door, I prepared mentally and knocked on the door. I heard noises in his room, and his face soon appeared before me, when he opened the door. "Oh Ichigo, it's you! What is the matter, why did you come to my room? Do you need something?", he asked sounding surprised and meddling with his glasses.

" I came here to talk about something with you. Can I come in?", I tried to sound collected, but I don't know if I succeeded at all. Goro opened the door and moved to the left, letting me pass through the door and into his room.

                                                         -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have been in a couple of awkward situations in my day. But this one was one of the worst I had to survive from. I felt brave and confident when I was coming to his room, but as soon as I entered inside, my brain denied to work. So for fifteen minutes, both of us had just been sitting opposite each other, silence spreading all around us, like a fog.

_Why the hell is it so hard to do this? Why can't I say anything? I am not mute goddammit! Remember Kokoro and everyone else. I am not doing this just because of myself. So come on, act like a leader already. Make the first move!_

" So..... how is it going? How have you been these couple of days?", I came so close to face palming myself. Still I started, I will continue on, one step at the time. " I am alright, I suppose. How are you, are you good?", he continued and I nodded, collecting my courage:" Yes, I am also pretty good, thank you for asking".

There was a small pause between us and then finally I decided to start with it. "So Goro, I wanted to ask you.... what do we do from now on?".

"What do you mean, Ichigo? Do you mean maybe.....", he trailed of and when realization hit him, I saw fear in his eyes. He gulped, averting his gaze and started to play with his fingers. "Well, I don't know, my opinion doesn't really matter....", I cut him off, annoyance apparent in my voice:" What do you mean your opinion doesn't matter? If we are going to come to an agreement we have to voice our concerns. Both of us".

Goro looked at me with confusion:" You make it sound like a business deal".

"In a way it is. So I am going to repeat myself. What do we do about us?", I looked him straight in the eyes and he returned my look. _Good, this is going great! We just continue like this and everything will be alright._

" I think you know already. I want us to become something more than friends. I love you. And I have loved you for a long time already. I didn't say it before, because of the reasons you know yourself, but my feelings for you didn't change. I want you to be my girlfriend. But you have been sending me mixed signals for a long time already".

"I don't know if you want to become something more or not. And I didn't want to pressure you, so I decided to leave it for now. I am really glad you were the one who came to me first. Does that mean you have an answer for me?"

"And please don't worry. Whatever you tell me, I will respect your wish and try to honor it as much as possible", he finished and looked at me with anticipation. At that moment I felt a great surge of fear well up inside me. I shouldn't have started like this. Now he thinks I have an answer to his confession. But I really don't.

I can't lie to him, because that would not make anyone happy. But if i tell him the truth he will be disappointed. In any way I fucked up. My eyes started to tear up and I clenched my teeth. _This is bad, really bad. This totally didn't turn out how I wanted it to. But I have to be strong. Whatever happens, happens. So don't cry, you are a leader, and tears are a sign of weakness. A leader should never show weakness!_

After that pep talk in my head I decided to go for it. " I don't really know...".

"What do you mean you don't know. Didn't you come here with an answer?", Goro asked, sounding really angry. It was the second time I saw him this angry. The first one was when he punched Hiro. This was the second time. Which means this will be ugly.

"I didn't really come that prepared, I just came here so we could come to an agreement about...", I started, but he cut me off, his voice becoming louder by the minute:" What agreement, Ichigo? It is fairly simple, this is not a business meeting! You either have feelings of love for someone, or you don't, there is no in between!".

" I know, but I am still not sure....".

"Well, when are you going to be sure, Ichigo?".

"I don't know, I am just requesting you wait a little bit more, and we stop this awkwardness between us. Kokoro asked of me....".

"What do you mean Kokoro asked of you? Did you come here, just because she told you so?"

"No! Of course not, I just wanted to..."

"What did you want Ichigo? If you don't have an answer, what can we even do here, huh? I just can't take this anymore! I tried to be patient and understanding, but you can be so unreasonable sometimes".

" Everyone is worried about us! And they are not comfortable around us! It pains everyone we came to this..."

"Well, what about me? What about my pain, my feeling? My needs, my wants? What about me Ichigo? I understand why are you acting like that. You were the leader, you had to take care of everyone, and I always respected that".

"But you can't act like that anymore Ichigo. You are not our sole leader anymore! You told me that yourself! So why are you still acting like one? Why do you prioritize everyone, over me? Heck, over yourself also? Why couldn't you do something just for me, or for yourself? Why do you have to do something for them?", Goro was already shouting really loud, and I didn't know what to do anymore.

_Everything he said is true, but I still don't know what to do. I am scared of changing, of moving forward. It was always easier to do something that everyone approved, to do something everyone wanted. What if another threat comes? I can't doom everyone, just because of one person. I can't find anyone more important than the cause. Than the people._

_I am scared of  finding you more important than everyone else. That is why I am hiding myself in this image. That is why I am finding excuses to explain my actions, to explain myself. I am doing this for them, not for me or him. But deep down, I know they are all lies. Everything I told him are lies. I don't want any of this. Now I understand Kokoro's words._

_If only I was honest with him, if only I was true to my word. If I was truthful and if I had told him what I really think of him, none of this would have happened. I can be really stupid sometimes. I suppose that happens, when you act like someone you are not._

_If only I have told him I......_

"What do you still love Hiro? Could you have done this if it was him? Are you saying I am inferior to him? You could be selfish for him and not for me", and he would have continued like that, if I haven't came up to him and slapped him. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore and I started shouting at him:" Don't ever say that again! How dare you, you....."

I sobbed and more tears slid across my face:" Hiro already rejected me a long time ago, it was not easy but I got over it.... Of course, I am sad he and Zero Two are gone, and of course I would have been happy if he accepted my confession, but that does not have to do anything with this. What happened in the past, stays in the past. I don't regret anything I have done, and even if I did, it wouldn't matter anyway. That is not the reason why I..... don't have an answer", I stayed out of breath, panting and crying out of my sockets, I felt worse than ever before.

"Then why, Ichigo? Why?", Goro asked now seemingly calmer than before. But that just infuriated me more and I started to shout again:" WHY!? Well, I will tell you why! It is because I never know, what will happen tomorrow, and if some other danger will appear again and endanger our survival. I am not your leader anymore, but that doesn't mean I won't be chosen for something like that again!"

"And if I am, what if I put your life above everyone else? What if you mean that much to me? What if everyone dies because of it? Who would be at blame then? HA! GORO! Who will be to blame? ME, of course. And I don't want to come to that decision! I don't want to have to face that challenge, if I don't have to. If you really want to know I never would have done it for Hiro!"

"He was important to me, but not more important than my team. But you are! I have loved him, but not as much as I love you! I love you so much it pains me, I love you so much it suffocates me! But what if... what if that turns out all wrong? What if it doesn't succeed between us? What would I do then? How would I feel then? I don't know! And that is what terrifies me so much!"

"Or what if you die? What do I do then? I can't imagine my life without you, so what do I do if you die on me? How do I cope with it? So I thought I would maybe just end it between us, and we would stay friends forever. But I couldn't. I wanted to be something more with you, but I needed to be completely sure. I didn't want to get into this relationship half-heartedly and then end up hurt, because of it."

" If that is so wrong then, sue me! Sue me to everyone, about how stupid or paranoid I am! I am just so afraid of the future, especially of the future with you, and I thought maybe you would understand, because before you always did. I thought I could plead you to give me more time and then maybe I would have come to an decision. A right decision. But apparently we aren't on the same line now".

" And apparently you don't want to wait for me anymore. So let's end it, let's end it right now and be done with it. It will be easier for you and me both", my tears were still falling, I felt my nose itching and I felt so cold right now, it made me tremble like a wheat on the wind. When I looked up I saw Goro crying, and that surprised me. He stretched his hand toward me and took a few steps forward, but I took a step back and put my hands up front, making him stop.

"No don't come near me. You know let's not see each other anymore. Let's pretend we are strangers and not talk too. I don't know about you, but it will be really painful for me if I see you tomorrow, and even more so, if I talk to you. It will just remind me of this conversation and I won't succeed in working on anything anymore. So let's take a break from each other. Actually the best thing would be if you go on your journey again. Then we really won't see each other at all."

"Think about it and decide. Do what you want to do. See if I care anymore. So goodbye for a long time I hope", I finished and turned around, going toward the door. "Please, Ichigo, stop don't go....", he followed me outside. Goro exclaimed, shouted and pleaded me to stop, to wait for him, that he didn't know, that he didn't mean it, but I just continued forward, not stopping to look back at any time.

"Ichigo, wait, please. I am sorry, I am so sorry..... ICHIGO!", with the last desperate shout he tried to come through to me, but even that didn't work. It pained me to move forward, to not look back, when he sounded so sad, so heartbroken, so desperate.... But I have made my decision and I am going to see it through. I don't plan to yield now. Not for others, not for me and not for him. Especially not because of him.

So I went on, never looking back and knowing the future I have chosen for myself, will be a lot darker and sadder without him in it.

                                                             -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day he apparently packed his bags and went away. A part of me that was angry at him was glad he listened to me, and happy it won't have to deal with him again for a long time. But another part of me...... insufficiently to say, another part of me was not happy in the least, because of this development. I ignored that part and continued to be angry at him for not understanding.

Even though I knew, it was actually my fault for not telling him. Even though I knew it was actually me who didn't understand him. I thought I would again cry in the night, when I go to sleep like I did for Hiro, but I didn't. I suppose my tears dried away. So I went on, not feeling anything. When people asked me how I felt, I answered alright. But that was far from the truth. I didn't feel alright. In fact I didn't feel anything anymore. And I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

I didn't know if I will ever feel anything again. And I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

 

 


	4. Regrets and promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo looks for advice from her friends and regrets her choice. Even though she said she wouldn't. But in the end she did. The only thing she can do, is try to fix it or die trying. What could she possibly have to lose? (Except her dignity of course)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two chapters on a same day! Miracle I tell you!  
> Well either way enjoy it! (and regret it after your choice) ;)

_I missed him. I didn't want to accept it, but that was the truth. And I also regretted my choice. Which I said I wouldn't. But I still do. Dammit I feel so worthless now. Why does life have to be so full of karma and irony? I hate it. I just really hate it. I wish I could just dig myself a hole, and die in it._

_Especially when people worry about me. Almost every day they ask me if I am all right. And when I tell them I am, they don't believe it. They make me even more uncomfortable and they don't help me with their pity at all. Why can't no one maybe give me some constructive advice, maybe? That would be a better help, than what you are doing right now!_

_And I am not so desperate as to ask them myself! That would be such an embarrassment! Imagine me asking people's advice about love! HA! Never! I will never get to rock bottom like that! Not willingly that is for sure!_

_I was a leader of squad 13, for Pete sake! What could lowly humans tell me, about love I didn't already know? Nothing! I am all knowing and all seeing. Nobody can beat me, I am the smartest. Kneel before me!._

                        ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that weird phase passed, and I turned back to normal, I understood that I am that desperate and I needed someone to talk to. So I decided it was time to ask people about their opinions about it. It will be embarrassing and humiliating, but maybe I will get some solution in the end that is not so depressing, as I see my future now.

                                                        

"Hey, Zorome, Miku! I have to ask you something!", I came up to them, while they were playing with children. The children obviously thought Zorome is some kind of a tree, because he had two of those little brats climbing on him. One was near his arms, and the other was already on his head, celebrating quietly and mocking the other kid that climbed slower than him. Miku was holding hands with two girls and all three of them laughed at the two misfits and Zorome.

I would have laughed also if it weren't for my important talk I had to do with them. I explained and told them everything that happened, asking for their opinion on the matter. "Wait a minute. Weren't you already in a relationship with Goro?", Zorome asked me, looking at me with confusion. "I thought so too. You are such a cute couple! You mean to say you weren't together? That's how you sound, Zorome. Oh God how could you be so blind!", Miku asked, a lot of sarcasm in her voice, pointed toward Zorome. Because of that he glared at her and then stuck out his tongue.

They continued to argue and I understood I probably won't get anything from them anymore, so I went away, looking for someone else.

                                                                        

"Hello Ichigo. How have you been?", Futoshi exclaimed, his voice having a dose of worry in it, but for someone who didn't know him, it wasn't noticeable. Unfortunately I did, and that annoyed me, but I calmed down and blurted out everything.

He looked deep in thought for a long time, his girlfriend coming beside him and greeting me. I greeted her back and then Futoshi said:" I think you should both apologize and move on". I nodded, not really liking his answer, but accepting it nevertheless and pressing on.

                                                                                        

Coming over to Ikuno's and Naomi's lab I knocked three times, but no one responded. It's not like I expected them too, I just do it because it is considered polite behavior. They are always too busy and too immersed into their work to notice anything around them anyway. As long as they are doing a good job, I suppose that is okay.

"Hey, Ikuno, Naomi could I maybe ask you something", I asked, and there was no reply. The lights were dim and I almost couldn't see anything except figures of Ikuno and Naomi hunched over some experiments they are probably performing.

Not moving and leaving open the door, because I knew that annoyed Ikuno, I waited until someone answered me. " Whatever you have to ask us, can wait for later! We are doing some important work here. So go away and close the door!", she whispered and I sighed, almost pleading her:" Ikuno, please. I need your advice on something. Just hear me out a bit okay?".

Ikuno turned around and motioned me to continue. Naomi also stopped her work and looked up at me, with an unreadable look in her eyes. When I told them everything I asked:" So what do you think I should do?".

" I think both of you, are just drama queens. You should get your head on straight and start going out already. This fight is not going to help anyone. Especially you two", she said and Naomi started to laugh. I just nodded and continued walking toward Kokoro's and Mitsuru's room, because I know both of them will be the most help.

                                                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ikuno looked at Naomi with a fond smile and started to tease her:" What are you laughing at?".

Naomi looked over at Ikuno, her smile not leaving her face:" I just remembered something". "What did you remember?", Ikuno asked even thought she knew it herself. But it had always been fun to tease Naomi, so she continued playing oblivious for a little longer.

"That were the exact words you told me, when we had a drama of our own", Naomi said and flashed Ikuno a smile. Ikuno put a finger on her beard and started to stroke it, acting like she was in deep thought. "Really, did I now. I don't remember it, at all".

"I am sure you don't. Maybe I just have better memory than you do?", Naomi answered and quirked an eyebrow. Ikuno flashed her an evil grin and said:" Is that a challenge I hear? You are on!".

                                                                                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This time I found Mitsuru and Kokoro in their room together, luckily without Ai. Coming in, Kokoro seated me again beside her, while Mitsuru looked at us, from the place near the window. I thought he would sit next to us, but he didn't and I was confused by that for a moment.

"So what did you come here for, Ichigo? Since Goro went away I suppose it turned out for the worse?", Kokoro asked, taking a hold of my hand and squeezing harder. I nodded and told them everything. Even my own thoughts during the situation, which I didn't mention to the others. At least not in so much detail as to them.

They listened in silence and didn't say anything for a long time after I finished. "What do I do now? Is the mistake irreparable?". Kokoro answered:" No it's not irreparable. Both you and him just have to decide how do you want to continue after this. And you have to decide what is more important to you: Goro or yourself? You must understand that in any relationship there is going to be some painful times. But if you find that you want to continue the relationship with the person even after that, that means it's the real one".

"And you say you really love him, don't you?", Mitsuru added, still standing next to the window. "Yes", was the only thing I said, while I thought about what Kokoro said. "Then that means you want to be with him, even if all those things you said turn out to be the reality?", she asked, squeezing my hand even tighter and staring me down with her eyes.

I thought about what she had said. And I also thought about what the others had told me. Then I looked deep into myself and came across an answer. _Why did I even bother with this so much, when the answer was so clear, from the beginning? If it was so easy, why did I struggle so much with it?_

I thanked them and got out of the room. Now that I knew my answer I couldn't wait for Goro to come back so I could convey him the good news.

                                                               ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing about Goro's return, I ran over to the exit and I wanted to hug him so much, telling him I missed him. Unfortunately as soon as I saw him I knew something was wrong. He was carrying a wounded man, and he was screaming out of his lungs for a doctor. Soon, a doctor came and took him of Goro's back. It was apparent he was hurt too, and he barely stood on his legs, but the only thing he told them, was that they had to treat that guy.

I soon found myself beside him, and I extended my hand telling him he should lean on me. Goro told me he was alright, but I looked at him with knowing eyes, and soon he gave up the facade, and leaned onto me.

I carried him slowly to the hospital bed, that wasn't occupied, leaving him with the doctors to take care of him. But before I walked away I whispered into his ear :" Welcome home". He looked at me with surprise, but soon on his face appeared a small smile and he answered:" I am home".

                                                                      -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waiting and pacing around the hallway before the rooms, where Goro and that man stayed was really exhausting. It was not because I had been doing something tiring, it was because it was mentally exhausting to the point of fainting. Which I almost did, but fortunately for me, the nurses were around and they helped me calm down.

The first news I heard was that both of them were steady, and that the other guy could get worse pretty quickly, but for now he was calming down. For Goro I haven't heard anything for two hours. And when I asked the nurse that was passing through she just told me he was getting better.

For three days, I haven't done anything else but wait for them to recover and sleep when I could. I was afraid some people will look for me, but luckily no one did, apparently. Guess I don't have to keep everything from falling apart, as I thought I did. There are more skilled people, who take care of stuff when I am not around, for which I was glad.

Hearing the door open I ran over to it, and looked intensely at it. When I saw Goro exiting, my heart skipped a beat. When he noticed me, he stopped and blushed, his eyes avoiding mine. "Hey Goro", I said and he blushed even more, now looking at his feet. He whispered:" Hi, Ichigo".

"Are you hurting somewhere bad? Are you alright?", I asked, being genuinely worried for him. " No, I haven't been hurt that much. I just had some big wounds, that needed stitching up. And I also needed some time to sleep and relax, to get my energy back. It wasn't anything serious, and I don't feel pain anywhere now. You didn't really have to worry so much....", he continued, but I cut him off with:" Then that means I can hug you".

And I did. I hugged him, extending my hands over his shoulders and squeezed hard. He jerked a little, not expecting this kind of meeting I suppose, but then returned the hug and started to cry. I felt his tears on my shoulders and I heard him sob loudly. On my face appeared a small smile and I patted him on the back, comforting him. "There, there it had finished. You are safe now, it is alright. Let your tears fall and let your emotions out. It will all be good", I told him this and many more comforting words, while he continued to cry, hugging me even tighter and closer to him.

 

After he had calmed down, we sat on the chairs that were put in the hallway and waited for the news for the condition of the man. Hoping he was alright, I felt a small tug on my hand. I looked over at Goro and saw him coming a bit closer, but averting his gaze. I looked down at my hand, and understood what he had tried to do. I smiled and took a hold of his hand.

He looked at me suspiciously and I shrugged not wanting to tell him anything, while I hid the evil grin that could appear on my face at any time. Clenching his hand with stronger force, I wanted to show him I was serious about it. Goro understood the message and relaxed into it. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, when the nurse came to us and asked:" Do you know the man named Fill?".

Goro stood up, not letting go of my hand and nodded:" Yes I know him. Is he alright? Will he survive?". She looked him over, probably thinking if she should tell him about it, but when she saw me and she came to a decision. "Yes, he is fine now, he will survive. He is resting right now, so he won't admit any visitors, but maybe you could come later and see him", she finished, giving us a sincere smile and walking away.

Goro and I sighed at the same time, and we both moved on, hands in tow. We walked in silence, until I could see his room up ahead, and I thought maybe I could start the conversation again. But Goro beat me to it and asked first:" So does this make us.... you know".

It was really cute, how he couldn't say it. Maybe he was embarrassed or maybe it was because of me (he didn't want to offend me). "Yes this does make us boyfriend and girlfriend, if that is what you are reffering to". His cheeks took on a much redder color and he nodded, continuing his questioning:" What made you change your mind?".

"I did a lot of thinking, and I got some really good advice, from some people. So you know.... I regretted what I said and did, and I changed my mind. I am sorry, by the way, for everything. You?", I felt much lighter after getting that of my chest.

" I also did a lot of thinking. And I really wanted to say I am sorry. I am so sorry, I don't know how to make it up to you. I did mean the things I said to you, but it was still not alright to say them. I am glad you shared your worries with me and again I am sorry I couldn't be patient enough. I hope you could give me another chance to prove myself and that we could start from scratch. Would that be alright?", he looked at me with expectation in his eyes.

I sighed and gave him a tired smile:" Yes I feel the same. I am giving you a second chance, and I hope you also give me a second chance to prove myself.  Also you don't have to repay me anything, we are in the same basket now. And to add it again I am sorry too", he also gave me a tired smile. We continued on, hands in tow, slowly walking down the hallway and smiling at each other.

I now knew everything would be alright, now that I have him by my side, and I hoped he felt the same...


	5. Feeling helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro an Ichigo have a serious talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter came so late I was really busy, but I finally came around to writing it! Cheerio!  
> But I still hope you enjoy reading it!

"Get me more water!", Ikuno shouted to no one in particular, as she was taking care of the pregnant woman laying on the bed in front of her. The woman was panting and screaming loudly, while others raced past her in search of many items." Here are some towels, and Mary will come with the water soon", some boy told Ikuno, and ran off to somewhere else.

Ikuno frantically barked orders, while she was tightly holding onto the woman's hand and gave her support. She was trying to calm her down, but it wasn't really successful.

In the corner Zorome and Miku were shouting at each other as usual, and I was carrying buckets of water. I gave one to Ikuno and turned around not seeing what she was doing with it.

This tempo lasted for an hour and everyone was losing patience fast, fights became more frequent and I couldn't do anything to stop them. Because I myself was really tired from all of this and I didn't have any strength to break them up.

The woman's breathing steadied, becoming but a quiet whimper, that only the nearest to her could hear. " The baby is out!", exclaimed Ikuno and held the baby in her arms, while showing it off to everyone present.

You could hear the cry of the baby, so everyone jumped from joy. The joyous occasion was cut short, when Naomi announced:" The mother is dead". The dread spread to everyone, freezing them in place until the news became all too real. Some started to cry, others to whale, but you could be sure no one was impassive towards the new development.

_What do we do now I wonder? Do we celebrate or do we mourn?_

_\----------------------------------------------_

I looked for Ichigo everywhere, but I couldn't find her. _Where has she gone off to? Why is this happening right after I came back_. _I wanted to spend some alone time with Ichigo, but alas it isn't meant to be it seems_. Having asked around I concluded that she isn't inside and I exited the building, looking for her in the fields.

I found her squatting near the tomatoes, whimpering loudly. Coming next to her, I squatted, taking her hand in mine and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Ichigo jolted and looked up, her eyes indicated her surprise at my presence here. "Why are you here all alone, Ichigo?", I asked, while she clenched her teeth and averted her gaze.

"Didn't we decide to talk to each other, every time we have a big problem? So why are you not talking to me Ichigo, instead of sunbathing here in the middle of the fields?", I continued, slightly touching her with my fingers, but she stayed completely quiet for a long time.

I cupped her face with my hands, and turned her head toward mine, looking at her directly. She trembled under my gaze, trying to break free from my grasp, but I didn't let her get away. Feeling helpless she started to cry again, trembling like she was really cold.

Hugging her, Ichigo stopped trembling so much, but she continued to cry. Finally after some time I thought I heard something, so I asked her to repeat it louder.

She gulped and said it louder than before:" I couldn't do anything for that pregnant woman. I don't know what is happening to me. I feel so helpless and without any hope for the future. But I don't know what to do about it, how do I cure it? How do I stop feeling like this? ! don't know how to deal with it!".

" I did feel fear before, but never like this! I am so scared of everything now! I never knew you could die from childbirth! And even thought she gave birth to a child, she lost her life in the process? How is that fair? How do we make it that something like that never happens again? Can we even do that?"

"All of us have fought in many battles, and against many stronger opponents, but there always existed a possibility that we could win! No matter how slim, it was always there! But now, I don't know how can I fight with death. In this battle I can never be a winner. And that scares me the most, the hopelessness of it all"

"I don't want that happening to me! And I know it is unavoidable! What do I do then? I feel like such a coward, a scaredy cat who doesn't know better than to just cry over her fate. Have you ever felt like that before, Goro? Am I the only one that feels like that?", Ichigo asked, clenching my arms tightly.

"I am sure you are not the only one that feels like that. And yes I have felt that way too, more times than I can count. But, it is stupid to feel responsible for the death of that woman yourself, it just happened, you did everything you could, there was nothing more you could have done that would have changed that. I know that is really sad, but that is how it is"

"I can't really tell you how to deal with it, you have to find your own solution to it. But believe me, when I tell you, I will be there for you if you need any help in figuring it out. I will tell you what I think and you will accept it or not. However you choose is alright with me"

Ichigo looked at me in silence for a long time, and then she slowly nodded. "Come on, let's go back, I am sure the guys are worried for us", I said, showing her a small smile, taking her hand in mine, and making her stand up. I led her across the earth, toward the dome, where I planned to tug her into the bed and stay near her until she falls asleep.

Suddenly while I was dragging her around, I heard a whisper that I couldn't decipher. So I turned toward her and asked her if everything was alright.

Ichigo seemed like she didn't register me, and she continued to mumble to herself:"Is really all we did here worth it? We said that we are building it for when Zero Two and Hiro come back, but are they ever coming back? What if they are dead? If that is the case then what was the point of it all? Why did we even do all this?".

I squeezed her shoulders and raised my voice at her, hoping to snap her out of whatever trance she fell in:" Of course it was all worth it! Yes, we said we were doing it for those two, but that is not all. We are also doing it for ourselves so we could have happier lives and also for all our children, and for all those that are yet to come! We are doing it for klaxosaurs who left us this Earth to live on and for all those that died fighting for it!"

"So don't you dare telling me, it was all pointless and without any meaning, because it is not! This is not how Ichigo I fell in love thinks and acts! I understand it is hard for you now, but you should never find your existence and responsibilities stupid, because without you and your abilities many people would be lost. And not to mention sad. So don't you go around spreading this pessimistic thinking all right? It is not doing any good to anyone, understand?".

"Yes", she answered, and we stayed in this position, with my hands on her shoulders, looking at each other, without any word uttered between us. Losing myself in my thoughts, I didn't even feel her hands on my cheeks, slowly coming closer to my face. Snapping out of it, I felt her lips on mine, and melted into the kiss not thinking much about it.

When we finished, I opened my eyes and I saw her walking before me so I followed her. Touching my lips I asked:" Did you just kiss me, or was it all in my imagination?". She gave me a sad smile and answered:" Yes, thank you for encouraging me. I feel much better now, so that was your reward".

I nodded, not really sure what to answer to that, while we slowly made our way toward our home.


	6. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo is pregnant and waits for Goro to come back.

"How are you feeling, Ichigo?", asked Miku, while we were having our lunch together. "Well I don't feel like barfing, so I suppose it is better than nothing", I answered, putting my hand on my forehead, feeling a great pain run through me.

I shivered and then continued eating." You make pregnancy sound so gross, Ichigo!", Miku exclaimed and pouted, which made me giggle at her. "Well, Miku I don't know what they told you, but it usually is".

"At least you have a man who could take care of the child with you! I don't even have a boyfriend! And I so want one, I want to be a mother too!", Miku waved her hands around in excitement, and that made me laugh out loud, thinking how innocent she sounded.

"Why don't you try with Zorome, maybe? You two get along well, right?", I asked, quirking my eyebrow, because I knew how would she react to my taunting. "Wha... That's preposterous! I would never go for that, that...... That Idiot!", and this is where the rambling started, so my thought drifted elsewhere, while Miku angrily pointed everywhere and shouted at no one in particular.

Her speech continued for some time, until I got into the flow again, hearing her say:" You are really lucky, you found someone who cares for you so much! I am really jealous! I wish I found someone like that! Goro would really do anything for you!". "Well, we will see if that is true", I whispered, but Miku didn't hear, still very caught up in her own thoughts.

Soon, Kokoro, Ikuno, Naomi, Zorome and Futoshi joined us at the table, and we started to talk among each other, talking about everything, from fields, to administration, family issues, personal feelings, to gossip that is floating around the base.

If there is a better way to spend my free time, I don't know any other place, than the one with my friends. I have the most fun, when I am surrounded with people I love and appreciate. _I hope Goro feels the same, and what I ask of him won't be too hard to fulfill. It is for myself, as it is for our baby. I know it is selfish, but I hope he will understand why I ask this of him._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think of that, Ichigo?", asked Ikuno one day, while her, Naomi and me were sitting on the stairs outside of our home. "Oh, God not again!", said Naomi, face-palming her face and giggling to herself, while I looked at both of them in confusion.

Ikuno just finished pitching me her new discovery, and Naomi apparently had enough of Ikuno's bragging, so she jokingly punched her in the arm. Ikuno returned, laughing at her and me laughing alongside Ikuno. "I am not the real judge here, because I don't know much about it, but it sounds fine to me", I answered and Naomi acted surprised.

"Don't believe her Ichigo. She is lying to you", Naomi said, and now it was Ikuno's turn to punch her, while I laughed again at both of them.

Naomi became serious again and added:" But now seriously, do you think it will work. I know you are not really knowledgeable about this, but I still think we should ask you, if we want to try with something new".

"I understand, but I believe you. What you just told me, sounds all right to me. You didn't propose anything preposterous so I suppose it is fine. That is at least how it sounds to me. If I am wrong correct me", I answered, looking at both of them.

Naomi opened her mouth to say something, but I was distracted with a sound coming from the distance. I turned my head around, seeing a ship that was coming closer. I jumped up, turning around to face Ikuno and Naomi, saying:" Excuse me, girls. I have to go somewhere very important". Not waiting for their answer I hurried in the direction of the sound, hoping it was Goro and that he was finally coming home to me, after all this time.

I soon found myself on some bridge that was connected to who knows where, but that wasn't really important. I saw Goro in the distance, hugging some woman, who he probably knew. "Goro!", I shouted, he looked up and when he saw me, a big smile appeared on his face.

"Ichigo!', he shouted back and started to run toward me his arms spread wide. I didn't really want to run toward him, so I just walked really fast. We both hugged each other, and stayed like that for a long time, embracing each other, enjoying the others presence.

When we parted, I smiled at him and said:" Welcome home". He looked surprised, because I rarely said something like that to him, but he soon smiled back and answered:" I'm home". Goro took my hand and kissed it, while I blushed and averted my gaze, giggling quietly at his reaction.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in his room and looking at him unpacking his suitcase, I started thinking about things we had to discuss now that he has returned. Goro seemingly unaware of my nervousness, was humming some happy tune, while rocking his hips, and folding his clothes on his bed.

Rocking my legs impatiently, I sighed and stood up, walking around the room in boredom. "You know if you don't have anything better to do, you can maybe help me? I mean, you don't have to, it is just a suggestion", he said, shrugging his shoulders, and returning to folding his clothes.

I didn't say anything, because I wanted to collect my thoughts, continuing to walk in circles, Goro ignoring me in silence. When I collected my bravery, I sighed, looking up at Goro and saying:" Goro, we need to talk".

"Shoot", he answered, still not turning around, and continuing like usual. I cleared my throat and repeated, now in a deeper voice, hoping he will notice it:" Goro, this is really important. We need to talk. You know face to face". Putting my foot down, it made a thumping sound, which made Goro jolt in surprise.

He turned around reluctantly and raised an eyebrow at me, motioning me to continue, with his full attention now turned to me. I nodded satisfied and continued:" Listen, now that I am going to give birth, some things have to change. Because we now have to take care of one more life, so there will be more responsibilities between us".

" First and the most important thing we have to tackle is your travels. I know why you take them, and why they are so important, but I would like you to promise me something", I said, looking over at him to see if he was listening. " I would like for you to stop with them, when our baby is born, and until he or she is old enough", his eyes widened slightly, but there was no more reaction from him while I continued.

" There is also an important matter of deciding where do we want to raise him or her, we also have to change our schedule so we could meet more", I started counting on my fingers, while Goro just listened in silence.

"And there is also choosing a name", I looked over to him, and saw his growing smile, which baffled me. "What are you smiling for, this is serious Goro", I said, trying not to sound angry and annoyed. "I know, I know, it is just, this reminded me, of the time you were our leader. I am sure the role of the mother won't be too hard for you", he said, his smile now in full view.

"Goro, stop making fun of me, and take this seriously!", now I didn't hide that I was annoyed at him, but he just laughed at my embarrassment, which made me pout. Goro stood up, came over to me and gently put his hand on my cheek.

"I didn't mean it like that, and you know it", he gently said, and I pouted again, averting my gaze. I said quietly, sighing:"Yeah, I know". " I understand, why you want to talk to me about this, but I think it is too early, you haven't even given birth yet! So, I think we should just relax for a while", he said, while gently stroking my face.

"I have just come back from a long journey, and I wanted to spend some time with you, without anyone interfering. Not even you, with your responsibilities. Still if you find it so important to talk about this now, I will comply".

I thought about what he had said for a moment, and decided that he had a point. I also wanted to spend some quality time with my husband, so I nodded and said:" All right, I agree. But still could you at least answer to one of my questions". He silently nodded and I continued:" Will you please not go on your journeys around the world anymore. We can find someone else to do it, someone younger and one who doesn't have a family, who needs him".

"I know you really like to do it, but I don't want our child to not know you, and just hear stories about you from me. You can travel occasionally, but not for so long....", I planned to tell him everything I thought about, until he grabbed my hands, and kissed me on the forehead, which surprised me and made me silent.

I became beat read, like a tomato, and he giggled, entering my personal space. "You don't have to give me this speech, Ichigo. I know all that you have to say. And don't worry, I was thinking of the same thing. I will stay from now on, with you and our child. That is a promise, I intend to keep".

 He gave me one of his most beautiful smiles, and I felt tears in my eyes. "Oh, no Ichigo, what did I say wrong, I am so...", I put a finger on his mouth and laughed, tears sliding across my face. "No, you didn't do anything wrong I am just so happy, that is all", I said and kissed him on the lips.

Goro returned the kiss, and wrapped his arms around me. _There is no place I would rather be right now, than in your arms. I never felt so safe and secure in my entire life._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, Goro and me, enjoyed the beautiful night under the moon, having dinner. I missed this kind of dates, that we had. For a long time, we were so busy, that we couldn't even see each other for a couple of days. Goro's idea was actually pretty good.

Suddenly, the silence of the night was broken by Goro's coughing, with which he probably wanted to get my attention. I looked at him, waiting to see what he wanted to say. "So what are your ideas for the name of our child?", he asked and a big smile grew on my face.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about this?", I asked, taunting him. "Well, yeah I did say that, but it just kept popping up in my head, so I decided to ask you", he finished, looking nervous for some reason.

"You know now that I think about it, I think our kids really have luck, that they can get names, with which they can associate. You know having a number as your name is robotic, it loses its humanity. That is why I always liked my name, that Hiro gave me. It just made me feel more human".

"Yes, I agree. I also like to call you by your given name more than your number. Makes me feel much closer to you", Goro replied, and we started the debate of how will we name our child, if it is a male or female.

After some time, when I understood we were getting nowhere with this I decided to end it, pleading Goro that we should go to bed."Yours or mine?", he said and wiggled his eyebrows, which made me face palm myself and sigh. "Goro, please not now. It doesn't matter, I am just so tired and I need some sleep", I concluded and we both set off in the direction of the hallway, talking quietly with one another, about our everyday worries and our future plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just keep adding more chapters, all the time, but what can I do? When the inspiration hits me, I want to write about it! Bear with me for a while, thanks!  
> 


	7. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro has a fight with his son and doesn't know how to make up. And Ichigo comes to the rescue.

Knitting is a new skill I learned from some of my friends, while I went to the gatherings they organized. It was hard and really challenging, and every time I found some free time on my own, I practiced. These days I didn't really have much free time, when you count my duty and my boy, who needed attention all the time.

He grew up so fast, and right now he was with Goro, doing some house chores. He will probably call his friends over after they finish. I wanted to help, but Goro insisted I get some break, so that is why I am at the relax room (that is how we named it), knitting what should be a scarf. It doesn't look like one now, but pretty soon it will.

At least I hope. Winters are not that cold, but they can be pretty chilly, and after Makoto got a cold one day, I didn't want to take my chances anymore. I hope this scarf keeps him warm, while he plays outside.

Goro suddenly barged into the room, looking really furious. I lifted my head up and looked at him, while he paced around the room, mumbling something to himself. I called to him, but he didn't seem to have heard me, and I repeated it a little louder until he noticed.

I showed him to come near me and I led him to the couch, that was located in the middle of the room. He sat beside me, and I looked over at him, asking:" Do you want to talk about it?". Goro didn't seem so willing to talk, so I poked him in the cheek and patted my thigh, motioning him to lay down.

He blushed, but did it without saying anything. I giggled, because even though we were married for a long time, he was still reluctant to touch me without my approval. He sometimes acted like such a teenager, who didn't know how to act in a relationship, and I found that mindset of his so cute.

I started stroking his hair, and he breathed out, his shoulders relaxing.  Goro closed his eyes, his breathing evened out, and I started to hum a lullaby that Makoto really liked.

 

_Sleep my baby, sleep my lovely._

_Close your eyes, my baby._

_You are such a good baby, sleep my darling, sleep._

_Where's your nanny? Where's she gone?_

_Over the mountains she has traveled,_

_To her parent's home._

_As a souvenir from her hometown,_

_Tell me what she gave you, darling._

_A small rattle drum,_

_and a small bamboo flute._

 

He laughed, turning over to face me, while I looked down at his face:" Now I feel like a boy again". "But you have relaxed a little right? So, can you tell me now, what is bothering you?", I asked, still stroking his hair.

Goro sighed and continued:" Well, I had a fight with Makoto. We finished our chores, and his friends have asked him to go outside. I let him go, but asked of him that he returns earlier. But he didn't budge. I tried to explain it to him why, but he just complained that other kids stay longer and that he wants to stay too. I soon lost patience, and shouted at him".

" He also became angry and said that I am unfair, and that I don't believe in him", Goro's voice broke at the end, and I looked at him with encouragement. "What do I do now, Ichigo?", he was on the verge of tears." First you should relax, and please don't cry", I said, and kissed him on the forehead, starting to sing the lullaby again.

After I finished I pocked Goro's nose, making him open his eyes and said:" Listen, you shouldn't worry so much. In anger people say many things, but they are usually not true. I understand your worry, but why don't you just let him stay a little longer? It is not like he will be alone, there are other kids too. And there is always, at least one adult person with them, so if they overdo it, they will stop them".

"You should trust him more, I know you are scared for him, but he now wants more independence. And I think we should give it to him, until he proves us wrong. And he won't, because Makoto is really responsible".

Goro thought about what I said and nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. " Thank you Ichigo, you were of great help", I returned the smile and added:" You are welcome. And also you should apologize first, and I hope Makoto apologizes to you too. If he doesn't I will make him, because what he said to you is not nice", Goro laughed at that and lifted himself.

He sat beside me again, and took a hold of my hand, kissing me on it. I giggled and patted him on the head. "Now go, I don't want to see my little boys in a fight. So go apologize", Goro stood up and walked out of the room, while I took up knitting again, making a note in my head to return soon, so I could see how did it go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto- truth, reality, genuineness
> 
> Because I knew I can't form my own lullaby, I tried to find one that exist. So I found it here:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJUTeTuoR8Q&index=7&list=PLBYHfoJoPKk180EBD7veFqv2phL2ixVl5  
> And also here (because I think it is the same song):https://blogs.transparent.com/japanese/japanese-lullaby/  
> So investigate if you are interested.


	8. Wedding-part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Goro tell a story of their wedding to their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the reference the wedding happens before Ichigo becomes pregnant.

"Mom I don't want to go to sleep yet! I am not tired!", exclaimed Akiko our daughter, as we were trying to get her in bed. She screamed, pouted, avoiding our tries to sooth her and lull her into sleep.

"Please honey, it is really late and your mother and me are really tired. We need some rest too, do you understand?", pleaded Goro, extending his hand toward her.

"Yes, sweetie, please listen to your father and go to bed. We know you have a lot of energy to spare, but we don't", I added, hoping we will somehow get through to her. Then suddenly an idea appeared in my head, and I smiled.

"What do you say we tell you a story you haven't heard before?", I asked, hoping it will encourage her curiosity.

Because Akiko is a really curious child, and she wants to know about everything around her. Unlike Makoto who rarely asked questions, and was fairly quiet, Akiko is a bundle of joy and friendliness, talkative and adventurous. If there is a chance she will find out about something she takes it.

"A story I haven't heard before? What, about Mom?", her eyes sparkled and I knew I succeeded. "Yes, what will this story be about Ichigo?", asked Goro, jumping at the chance I made, and pretending to be really interested.

From the corner of my eye, I saw him sigh quietly and give me a warm smile, encouraging me to move forward.

"It is going to be a story of how we got married", I said proudly, while Goro's eyes widened in surprise, and Akiko squealed in excitement. "Oh, wow you never told me that story before! I can't wait! Wait for me while I dress in my pajamas!", she quickly darted toward her room, jumping with every step she makes.

" So a story about our wedding, huh? From where are you going to start?", Goro asked, wiggling his eyebrows and smilling widely. "From the very beginning", I said, a noticeable melancholy in my voice. He put his hand on my shoulder and opened his mouth to say something, but he never could because, Akiko barged into the room like a mad men, her voice reaching higher octaves than before.

" All right, all right. Stop being impatient, I am coming", I stated, a exhausted sigh escaping my lips, and Goro giggled, standing up and adding:" Don't worry. I will help too". I squeezed his hand tightly and we both entered the room.

I sat near the bed, while he sat by the window, not too far from where I was. " So this story starts with another wedding that happened, before ours...", I started, slowly drifting into the past.....

                                                 --------------------------------------------------------

Kokoro and Mitsuru's second wedding was a lot better planned and it played out well. There was also no interruptions like last time. So all in all, it was going spleandindly.

There was cake, there was music, there were a lot of guests( the whole base was invited), everything was perfectly planned, and it all turned out perfectly. Everyone knew what they were doing, and everyone knew where this was going. Fortunately this was not our first organized wedding, and also not the last.

Mitsuru and Kokoro were the first parasites who tried to get married, but after their memories were erased, they needed some time to adjust to one another again. And also to rekindle the flame they once had. It didn't take them a lot of time, but they needed it nevertheless.

They also had to take care of Ai who had been born, so they had their hands full. When they finally had time to organize the wedding it had to be perfect. It needed to be perfect for them and for us. So as the bridesmaid and the planner I tried my best to work out every detail that needed to be done.

And I did. The wedding turned out flawlessly and everyone was happy. Except me. It's not that I wasn't satisfied with my work around the wedding, no.

While I worked on their wedding, I also started to think about how I also want to marry to Goro. How I also want him to become my groom, and I his bride. How I also want a wedding too. Drinking some wine in a glass, I looked around to see what all of them were up too.

Kokoro and Mitsuru were talking and smilling to everyone, clearly really happy, Ikuno and Naomi were having a drinking game to see who could drink more, Futoshi was eating and cheering them on. While Miku was helping with the tables, and Zorome was dancing around the podium. Everyone was having fun.

I saw Goro in the corner chating with some family, I didn't really know much about. While I was pondering if I should go to him or not, he looked over at me, and frowned.

Coming closer to the table, he put his hand down and whispered into my ear." What is the matter? Why are you not having fun? This is the wedding you organized, you should pick the fruits of your labour a little", he said, giving me his best dashing smile and trying to drag me to the dance floor.

" I don't really want to", I confesed, and he made a grumpy face that made me laugh a little." Then what do you want to do?", he asked and now it was my time to give him a smile, while I answered:" What do you say we have another wedding?". And that is how it started. The planning of our crazy and confusing wedding.

                                              -------------------------------------------------------

I don't know why, but for some reason organizing our wedding was much harder than organizing Mikoto and Kokoro's wedding. There was always something wrong with a lot of things.

For some reason the time was never right and we prolonged our wedding for months on end. I was getting impatient and so was Goro, still we just couldn't work it out.

But preparing everything and giving it our all the wedding was soon planned and everything was mostly ready.

We would have gone with it until the end, if only one day something unexpected didn't happen.

Both of us were in a same room with Futoshi deciding which cake we wanted to have. "So which flavors do you want me to use?", he asked, a serious expression on his face.

I giggled at that and added:" You mean us right? You are not our only cook here Futoshi. And doesn't your girlfriend help you out too?", he blushed a little, and gave me a stink eye, which just made me laugh even more.

"Come on Ichigo! Don't tease Futoshi, be serious! We had finally come to an end with planning our wedding, let's just chose the flavors and go", Goro said, but I saw a small smile he was trying to hide and I knew he also found my joke funny.

When it came to food, no one was more serious than Futoshi. Especially when he had to make it. " I think chocolate and vanilla would be good, maybe with some strawberries?", I stated and waited for Goro to give his answer.

"Maybe chocolate and strawberry flavour would be good, instead of vanilla? But really I don't mind it either way", he concluded, and I just wanted to answer, when a young boy barged in the room.

" Goro we need you right now!", he shouted and all of us jumped surprised at his sudden appearence. Goro came closer and they both exchanged a couple of words, when I saw Goro's face concorting. He came close and put his hands on my shoulder, while his eyes radiated sadness.

" I am sorry, Ichigo. I have to go, this is really important. I will come back soon I promise", he whispered and I nodded, understanding by his expression it really is something serious.

" Don't worry about me, go", I said and he followed the boy through the door, while I stayed with Futoshi, still not sure which flavor to choose for our cake.

 

" Is it really so crucial for you to be there? Can't someone else go instead of you? I mean we have a wedding to organize...", I blabbered trying to say everything I wanted.

He put his finger on my mouth and stopped my talking. " No, I have to be there or it will turn out to be a disaster", he said and my face fell.

I knew that from the beggining but I hoped I could somehow change his mind and the mind of others around us. But unfortunately I failed.

He hugged me and I sighed, hugging him back." I know, I know it is just really hard, you understand?", I whispered into his ear, and I felt my eyes well up with tears.

I brushed them away, and I heard him say:" Yes I do". We waved to each other and soon he was away, on another one of his missions in the wild.

I felt very lonely and sad, however I decided to go along with planning the wedding so when he comes back, everything would be ready. And that also helped me think of something else while I waited for Goro to return.

                                             --------------------------------------------------------------

" What happened with your wedding, Ichigo?", asked Kokoro one day, while we were outside together taking care of Ai.

"Ah, I really don't know. All is already ready, but yet again, we just can't find the time. Goro has returned, but he is so busy, I haven't even seen him for a couple of days".

" That is a shame. I was really looking forward to your wedding. How you organized ours I knew your wedding would be even better!", shouted Kokoro, and I sighed, sadness washing over me.

" Yes well, I hope you will see it one day, really. You also helped me a lot with it, so it would really be a shame if we don't go through with it", I said, losing myself in thoughts, while we walked in silence for a while.

In the distance I saw Goro running towards us, and I felt a worried. As soon as he had come before us I asked:" Is everything alright? Why have you come to us now? Are Kokoro and me needed somewhere?". Goro panted to come to his breath and when he did, he said, waving his hand around:" Oh, no, no! I didn't come for that reason at all. Everything is alright, nothings wrong. I just needed you for something".

He took my hand and started to drag me in an unknown direction. I waved to Kokoro and said:" I am sorry, I have to abandon you, Kokoro. As you see I am needed somewhere else, see you around!". I turned my head around and asked Goro what was this about, irritated. He just gave me an evil smile and said:" You will see".

I pouted, but stayed silent nevertheless, letting him carry me wherever he wants. Whatever he wants to show me better be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wanted this to be the last chapter, but it would be too long. So I decided to divide it into two chapters! I hope you don't mind!
> 
> Akiko-Clear, crystal or bright; sparkling and beautiful autumn season  
> Also I hope you enjoy reading this chapter too!


	9. Wedding-part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally, finally finishing this fic. Thank the gods!  
> Sorry for the long wait guys, I hope you enjoy reading it nevertheless.

We were climbing a mountain for some goddamn reason. I really don't know what is Goro even thinking we will achieve with this. He told me he had to show me something important, so why did it have to be on a damn mountain. Why do I have to climb it? Like really, why?

I was a soldier before, and it probably wouldn't have been so hard for me before, but now after giving birth and everything else I really haven't kept up with exercise at all. No wonder this climb is killing me.

"Goro, please go a bit slower, I can't keep up!", I shouted, hoping he has heard me. Looking over his shoulder, Goro stopped and waited for me and when I caught up he continued on. I tried to stop him between breaths, asking for a small brake. Goro laughed at that and agreed.

"Where has all your stamina gone too, huh Ichigo?", He asked a teasing grin on his face, and I huffed, shaking my head in fond exasperation. "Shut up, I had other stuff to do. I couldn't continue training, because I was just always so busy". "With what?", Again he asked teasingly, and I gave him a cold glare.

"Well, firstly I had to take care that everyone survive living here. And just recently I had to organize a wedding between Futoshi and Mala, another wedding of Kokoro and Mitsuru, babysit Ai, looking over what Ikuno and Naomi found out, keeping Miko and Zorome from killing each other...".

"Okay, okay. I give up, you win. You really had a lot of things to do", Goro raised his hands in surrender and gave me a fond smile, which I returned. "So will you now tell me, where are you taking me?", I asked, really hoping he will give me an answer now.

However he shook his head and answered negatively, making me frown and glare at him. "You make the cutest pouting faces, you know that Ichigo?". "I do not!", I shouted flabbergasted, which just made him laugh harder at me. "Come on, we are almost there. Just follow me", Goro said and waved his hand, showing me to follow along, which I reluctantly did.

                                                           ---------------------------------------

Apparently from the other side of the mountain there was a meadow. And somewhere from the middle, a big waterfall was falling to the small lake into a river that stretched as my eyes could see. "Come on Ichigo, hurry! We are close!", Goro shouted and I huffed, but continued on without complaining.

We came down from the mountain on earth, and I felt relieved and really, really tired of it all. "Why did you bring me here, Goro?", I asked after some time, when I felt ready to speak. He smiled at me, and stretched his arms to show me what he wanted me to see: "Look". 

And I did. 

However I still couldn't see what was so special about this place. Sure it was beautiful and hidden, with all this greenery and a waterfall, but there really wasn't anything more to it. At least not to me. To Goro it apparently meant more.

Before I opened my mouth to ask him just that, he started talking:" It's a nice, cozy place I found out one day. After everything that has happened, I used this place to  wind off. I came to some of my most important decisions here. Because nothing helps coming to a decision quite like physical workout in the middle of nowhere".

"This is also the place I decided I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. And our children if we have any. That is why I think this place is significant enough to warrant organizing our wedding here", Goro said spreading his hands and giving me a small, but soft smile.

I stared at him for a moment, thinking about what he had said. "Well, if it's important enough for you. It's important enough for me", I concluded and if only for the blinding smile he gave me it was worth it. "It's going to be a bit harder for everyone and our planning is going to have to start from scratch again, but I think we could manage it".

"But why didn't you mention it before? If you wanted to get married here, why didn't you say so sooner?", I asked, sincerely curious. He giggled a bit at my enthusiasm, but he answered me nevertheless:" Honestly, I forgot all about this place at first. Then last time I left you, you remember? We ended up near here and I decided to visit it again. When I did it all came crashing down on me. After that I knew where I wanted to have my wedding with you. Right here. Where I came to my most important decision in my life", Goro said and took a hold of my hands, squeezing them tight and looking me straight in the eyes, to show me how serious he is.

"Goro as I said before, my answer is still yes. I was just a bit curious to find out. So what do we change first? Oh, I can just see Futoshi making a scene out of all this. He won't be happy at all, about carrying the cake up here", I said and wiggled my eyebrows, an evil smile on my face, and Goro laughed out loud at that.

"Yes, that is true. He definitely won't be happy", he admitted while wiping tears out from laughing. "Let's start then. It will take a long time to prepare, so the sooner we begin the better". I just nodded at that, and we turned around and started to descend slowly.

                                                                                           --------------------------------

Nobody ever said organizing a wedding would be easy, but really why does everything that can go wrong always does? As we said Futoshi made a fuss about the place, but in the end reluctantly agreed with us, after some serious bickering. And even with the help of Kokoro and Mitsuru, we still couldn't bring everything there. We had to put everything in place at least a couple of days before the agreed date for the wedding.

We also had to appoint someone to look after it all because we found out a nest of some small animals that were not happy we invaded their living space. Not only that the weather was fluctuating and changing every day, and we could never be sure if it was going to be rain or not.

Fortunately we didn't need to prepare flowers because there were enough of those there. However the food and drinks were another problem. That we solved after a lot of work, favors used and tears spilled. 

The only thing we didn't have a problem with were our clothes. My dress was already finished and Goro's suit was done even earlier and we only had to be careful not to rip them or tear them apart.

The preparations were going along nicely, but then one day everything went to hell again. Or almost went to hell. "Wait aren't we forgetting something?", Goro asked me, while we were looking over where everything were put and how it looked. I turned my gaze away from the waterfall and looked at him confused.

"What do you think we are forgetting?", I asked and started to also think about what he had meant by that. Then suddenly it dawned on me and both of us shouted it out loud making a couple of birds fly up in fear:" The rings!".

We bolted to the mountain and started to climb down as fast as we could because forgetting something so important was not smart and we had to repair it this instant before it turns into a disaster.

                                                                                    ---------------------------------------

After narrowly avoiding a ring disaster (where Zorome proved that even if he does act like a child, he can be useful when he puts his mind into it), the date for the wedding changed a bit, but fortunately not by much. Everything else was proceeding according to plan. For once.

When the day of the wedding finally rolled around, both Goro and me were too tired to even feel nervous at all. Everyone that needed to be there was there, everything was prepared and made how it should be.

Everything should have been perfect. But then the rain started and both of us, screamed at the skies, giving up and just continuing without paying attention to anything else anymore.

"Should we continue the wedding under this weather? Maybe we should reschedule it to tomorrow?", Miku asked and I curtly denied it, making her flinch a bit at my sharp tone.

"No, I don't care if even the VIRM return I will be having this wedding today or not at all!". Goro silently agreed to it and the wedding proceeded without a hitch.

We stood opposite of each other, waiting for Futoshi to finish with the vows, completely indifferent to the rest of the world. I wonder if Kokoro and Mitsuki felt like this when they had their first wedding.

I looked at Goro and found him beautiful even with the raindrops slowly gliding across his face. He gave me a smile, which I promptly returned, feeling my cheeks redden a bit.

I played a bit with my ring, sighing in my head at the disaster averted, and giggling at this whole situation. Counting all of the things I ever experienced in my short but full life, I can tell with certainty that planning this wedding is one of the damn hardest things I ever did in my life.

"You can now kiss", Futoshi's voice rang in the silence and I came closer to Goro, placing my lips on his and sealing this reunion with a warm kiss. The others started to clap in celebration, some of them even whistled.

When we parted, both of us had these big dumb smiles on our faces that probably won't disappear for a couple of days. I sighed and whispered to Goro:"It's finally finished", who nodded in agreement and mouthed:" Finished", without a sound.

He hugged me all of a sudden and I hugged him back a relieved laugh bubbling inside and escaping me, as small drops of rain fell on my face. Or were those tears? I wasn't sure and it didn't matter much as Goro joined me in my happiness, and we both shared another kiss, this one now more passionate and desperate like there was no tomorrow for us and our love.

                                                                                           ---------------------------------------

Akiko frowned a bit and looked up at me, question forming as she opened her mouth, but before she voiced it out, Goro chimed in and asked her:" What's the matter honey? You don't like your mommies story?".

Akiko shook her head and bit her lip, making me think how similar she looked to Goro in this moment. "No, I just thought it would be more interesting?", She quietly said, embarrassed like she said something wrong.

I raised my eyebrow and repeated what she said:" More interesting? What you thought we married while we fought with aliens?". Goro tried to stifle a laugh at that, but he didn't really fool anyone with that.

Akiko pouted at us and crossed her arms, clearly angry because of our teasing:" Yes actually I did think you married while fighting aliens in big robot machines", she said, still pouting and looking away, and Goro couldn't contain his laughter any longer, while I just smiled wryly at her, giving her a hug and starting to tickle her.

"Ha, ha, ha stop it! Stop tickling me! Mom!", She shouted through fits of laughter and Goro joined in, tickling me in return making me laugh because of it.

I let go of Akiko and attacked Goro and we fought with each other while Akiko cheered behind us. "That's right, come on Daddy! Fight, Mommy! You can win!", And then after a couple of minutes she would change the team and rot for me like it was completely normal to do that.

"Come on, Mommy! You can do better than that! Fight on! Fight on! Win for me!".

When both of us became too tired to continue, Akiko tried to make us do it again, but we agreed that it was time for her to go to bed, which she did but reluctantly nevertheless.

"Good night, mom, dad. I love you both", she said and I answered with:" Good night to you too Akiko. Sweet dreams, and I love you too, my dear", kissing her on the forehead and making place for Goro to do the same.

"Good night, my sweetie. Love you too", he replied and both of us exited the room quietly, shutting the doors behind us and settling back on the couch where we sat before.

"Kids can be sometimes so exhausting", Goro admitted and I gave him a wry smile at that. "Yes that's true. But it is worth it". His eyes slowly blinked and he moved his head a little in something reminiscent of a nod, while I put my head on his shoulder, leaning on him and enveloping him in my arms.

He also put his arm on my shoulder and leaned into me too, sighing contentedly. "Yes, it is always worth it. They are always worth it", he agreed and we both stayed in that position, until our son returned and we began the dance all over again, effortlessly getting into a role of parents like we were never anything but before.


End file.
